Power Coins (Revisited Series)
The Power Coins were supernatural golden coins, created by Ninjor, which were used as the power source of the original Power Rangers. The Power Coins are small discs of golden metal that contain the energy of a specific animal. They power the Mighty Morphin Rangers' Power Morphers, and allow the Rangers to transform or summon their power crystals to energize the Zords. The Morphin Power Rangers have Power Coins powered by dinosaurs and prehistoric beasts, the Thunder Rangers' Power Coins draw power from mythical animals, and the Morphin Ninja Rangers have Power Coins fueled by the life energy of wild animals. Ninjor created nine coins in total, but gave five of them to Zordon during an unknown time. History The original Coins drew their power from the dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals and had an animal engraved on each one: Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger, Tyrannosaurus, Cephalodon, Brontosaurus, Ankylosaurus and Stegosaurus. The ninth Coin was based off a dragon, but instead had a symbol resembling a dragon's footprint. Zordon gained possession of the first five coins after he and Alpha 5 found a map that lead them to the location of the coins in the Desert of Despair. Unfortunately, Rita Repulsa somehow gained the Dragon Coin on her own while battling the Desert's guardian. The Rangers could remove their coins and transform them into Power Crystals. The holder places his or her thumb and index fingers on the edge of the Coin, heads facing out. The individual then elongates the crystal down to a point. The Rangers usually shout "Two-One-Power Up", and insert it into a slot on the helm of his/her Zord in order to control the war machines. The Coins can also emit powerful energy charges from the Morphin Grid, which have been used to re-energize Zordon and to retain memories in time regressions. When Tommy Oliver's Green Ranger powers were permanently drained by Lord Zedd's Green Crystal, Zordon and Alpha secretly created the White Ranger, using the White Tiger Coin as his power source. Zordon created this Coin using the Light of Goodness. During Christmas Eve of 1994, Alpha received the Stegosaurus Power Coin, to his elation. Later in the Power Rangers' battles, Rito Revolto, brother of the vile Rita, appeared in the Moon Palace. Leading an army of monsters, he successfully overloaded the Thunderzords' power storage, shorting out several Command Center functions, destroying the Thunderzords, and damaging the Rangers' Power Coins and their connections to the Morphing Grid. Several years later, Jason wielded the Tyrannosaurus coin in a mission against the remnants of the Machine Empire during the events of Time Force: Revisited. Following this, during the events of Operation Overdrive: Revisited, the MMPR Rangers' morphers and coins were restored by the Sentinel Knight. All the coins, sans the white coin, would again be utilized during the finale of Super Megaforce where the original six Mighty Morphin rangers took part in the final battle against the Armada. Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Arsenal